Chapter 225
Meaning of Nova is the two-hundred and twenty-fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fourth chapter of (the currently unreleased) Volume 34, and the twenty-fifth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Kazuya's talk with Chiffon comes to a conclusion. Kazuya accepting the Transcendental Will. Summary Chiffon tells Kazuya that Gengo, who had came near the Transcendental Will through Maria had modified the Transcendence’s Singular wave and figured out that the effects caused by the energy can be slowed down and Transcendence evolves humans to the pure souls eventually making it one with the energy of the universe. She states Gengo had artificially blocked the evolution and every time the Will of Transcendence had been slowed down, more side effects occurred because souls should have met the Transcendence but couldn't meet. Every time a limit had reached confiscate all the souls was observed which gave birth to Nova and that humans consider to be the fearful embodiment of destruction. Chiffon shows Kazuya a flashback of March 2015 when the Transcendental Will was blocked from collecting the souls for the first time. It was the First Nova Clash and revealed once a year the frequency accelerated and that Gengo knew why the Nova appeared but kept quiet and with the use of Faylan, the phenomena caused by the Transcendental had not been stopped. Chiffon states that Gengo probably just wanted to prolong the world in a state where humans can be recognized as humans and wanted salvation. Chiffon reveals to Kazuya that the project's name, Exit Revenant doesn’t include any indication of hope. She states ‘Exit’ meaning a way out and ‘Revenant’ meaning forsaken souls. Gengo didn’t want to know how to bring down the Nova through Kazuya stating that humans, Maria, Nova, and Gengo are trapped in the cycle known as Transcendence which is forsaken specter who can neither be a part of mankind nor a part of the transcendence. Chiffon believes that Gengo wanted Kazuya to save him from misery. Kazuya is shown of the Faylan with mysterious people wearing cloaks and realizes everything that Gengo has tried to do for the sake of mankind. In Kazuya's Freezing field, Kazuya sees Maria. He's told by his grandmother that he's already surpassed Gengo and Kazuya evolved into a singular being capable of moving forward with his own choices instead of being swayed by the visions of Transcendental Will. She continues saying for Kazuya to release the shackles known to Eluka and save his grandfather. On the battle, Kazuya regenerates his hand and wonders of what path he'll choose. He's decided that he will do whatever he can do in his own way and accept the Transcendental’s Will. Kazuya ultimately assumes command and orders Platoon 13 temporarily, naming the team as "Aoi Kazuya Platoon" into "Formation A" and "Formation F: Scatter" as his tactic to defeat the Goddesses of Balance. Event Notes *Kazuya Aoi gains a new ability of healing shown regenerating his hand. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters